Der Autor und seine Geschichte
Erstes Kapitel: Der Anfang vom Ende Müde rieb ich mir meine Hände übers Gesicht. Meine Augen brannten, beim permanenten Starren auf den Monitor, dessen spärliches Licht die einzige Lichtquelle war. Vor mir sah man nichts, als ein einfaches, leeres, weißes Blatt, dass den gesamten Bildschirm einnahm. Oben rechts in der Ecke flackerte der Cursor, als würde er drauf warten, dass ich mit seiner Hilfe einen Satz beginnen würde. Doch waren meine Gedanken genauso wie das Blatt: vollkommen leer. Tragischerweise hatte meine Inspiration und – was für mich noch viel schlimmer war – der Spaß am Schreiben mit der Zeit immer mehr abgenommen. Dabei hatte ich nur ein Ziel vor Augen: Ich wollte Ruhm. Ich war schon nahezu besessenen davon. Ärgerte mich schwarz, wenn ich sah, wie andere berühmte Autoren aus anfänglichen Ideen wahre Meisterwerke erschufen und sich nahezu an ihrem Ruhm ergötzten, als wäre es das Größte, was sie je herbei sehnten. Abartig! Doch konnte ich von mir selbst nicht mal im Ansatz behaupten, dass ich diesen Ruhm auch nur annähernd erreicht hätte, so wäre es doch unfair wenn ich mich gerade über jene, die ihn erreichten, aufregte, oder nicht? Seufzend wagte ich einen Blick zur Uhr unterhalb meines Monitors. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Mein Gehirn machte mir klar, dass ich schlafen gehen sollte, doch mein Wille trieb mich weiter, unermüdlich an meinem nicht mal begonnenen Werk zu schreiben. Verzweifelt blickte ich zu meiner schlafenden Frau herüber, die meine Sorgen nicht zu teilen brauchte. Sie arbeitete mit mir zusammen in einer Bank. Nur widerwillig hatte ich diesen Beruf damals angenommen, da meine Eltern von meinem Traum, einst ein berühmter Schriftsteller zu werden, nichts hielten. Sie waren einzig und allein der Meinung, dass ich mir einen geeigneten Job suchen sollte, als diesen einen, von dem ich Geld womöglich nicht mal in zehn Jahren sehen würde – wenn überhaupt. Doch eine gute Sache hatte das Ganze ja: Kaum hatte ich dort angefangen, schon hatte ich sie kennengelernt. Meine jetzige Frau Cathrine. Bis heute ist sie darum bemüht, meinen Traum zu unterstützen, doch so sehr ich auch ihre Mühe schätze, muss ich immer wieder mit großer Enttäuschung feststellen, dass ihre Hilfe nur wenig bringt. Kurz lächelte ich sie an, ehe ich meinen PC ausschaltete und mich zu ihr ins Bett begab. „Ich bin dir dankbar für alles, mein Schatz,“ flüsterte ich ihr leise ins Ohr und gab mich meiner Müdigkeit vollends hin… In meinem Traum saß ich vor dem PC. Die Finger flogen ''nahezu über meine Tastatur, während sich in meinem Kopf die Szenerie, wie in einem Film abspielte. Ich sah die Handlung klar vor mir. Ich sah mit eigenen Augen zu, wie der Protagonist sich an seinem nächsten Opfer vergriff und ihm, mit Messerstichen und einem zärtlich-süßen Lächeln, Stück für Stück das Fleisch rausschnitt. Es war ein junges Mädchen gewesen, dessen Ebenbild der einer Elfe glich. Das Blut, das dabei in unzähligen Mengen herausfloss, übermannte die Hand meines Protagonisten mit so einer intensiven Wärme, dass ich sie nahezu spüren konnte. Diese Gier, diese Lust… Sie war einfach unbeschreiblich! Meine Mundwinkel schmückte ein Grinsen, als ich in meinem Traum mit ansah, wie das jämmerliche Opfer sich röchelnd und zappelnd, wie ein Fisch an Land, dem Tod entgegen sah. Der Lebenssaft, welcher sich in unzähligen Mengen auf den Boden verteilt hatte klang wie Musik in ''meinen Ohren, als meine Figur sich Schritt für Schritt dem nahezu leblosen Körper nährte, um ihm auch den restlichen Funken seines verkümmerten Lebens zu nehmen. Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich der schrille Ton meines Handyweckers, so wollte ich mich als Erstes an den PC setzen und meinen Traum niederschreiben, ehe er im Laufe des Tages in Vergessenheit geraten würde. Mit jedem Moment, in den mein PC länger brauchte um hochzufahren, klopfte mein Herz schneller. Dieser merkwürdige Traum, wenn man ihn so nennen konnte, war außerordentlich real gewesen, wenn nicht schon zu real. ''Doch stempelte ich diesen Gedanken sehr schnell als ein Phänomen ab, dass bereits Vielen widerfahren sein musste. Kaum war der PC endlich hochgefahren, so musste ich mit Verwunderung und zugleich mit einem gewissen Hauch von Freude feststellen, dass diese einzigartige Geschichte bereits niedergeschrieben worden war. Doch beschäftigte ich mich nicht länger mit Fragen ''wie, warum, wieso. Zu sehr war ich darauf erpicht, das Manuskript zu lesen. Mit eigenen Augen wollte ich mich davon überzeugen, dass dort auch wirklich alles so stand, wie ich es erträumt hatte. Und tatsächlich. Wort für Wort entsprach meiner Vorstellung. Überglücklich von meiner Fantasie und dem, was ich als Endprodukt verfasst vorfand, wollte ich meine liebe Frau wecken. „Schatz, das musst du dir ansehen!“, rief ich in die Luft und rüttelte sie an den Schultern. Nach einer Weile des erfolglosen Weckens hielt ich inne. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ihren Körper eine unnatürliche Kälte durchzog und ihre Haut im hellen Sonnenlicht sehr blass wirkte. „Schatz…?“, fragte ich unsicher, meine Stimme entbehrte nun jeglicher Freude. Als meine Cathrine nicht antwortete, zog ich die schwere, schwarze Decke weg. Der Anblick der sich mir bot, war zu grausam, als dass ich ihn in Worte hätte fassen können. Meine einst so schöne Catherine war ihrem Ebenbild vollkommen entstellt. Etliche blutige Wunden zierten ihren sonst so schönen, Körper. Aus ihrer offenen Bauchhöhle pulsierten die Organe in einem rhythmischen Takt, als würden sie noch immer arbeiten. Ihr T-Shirt hing in Fetzen an ihrem Körper, vollkommen Blut durchtränkt. Ihre einst kristallblauen Augen, so wie ihre goldgelben Haare, hatten jedweden Glanz und Farbe verloren. Ich wollte schreien, doch brachte ich keinen einzigen Laut hervor. Kein Wimmern, kein Schluchzen, nichts. Zu betäubt war ich, um zu weinen. Zu betäubt war ich, um zu schreien. Schwach sank ich auf die Knie, gleichzeitig vernahmen meine Ohren ein platschendes, klares Geräusch, so als wäre ich in eine Pfütze getreten und tatsächlich: Meine Knie waren von purpurrotem Blut befleckt. Doch entwich meiner Kehle nun endlich ein Schrei. Getrieben von Schmerz und Trauer durchbrach ich die Trance, die mich eben noch gefangen hielt und äußerte meine Gefühle in Form dieses schmerzerfüllten Aufschreiens. So langsam wurde mir klar, warum ich schrie und warum mein Körper durch jene Betäubung nicht in der Lage gewesen war zu reagieren: Dieser Traum… Er hatte sich in jeglicher Form bewahrheitet. So plötzlich, wie der Schrei gekommen war, verstummte er auch wieder. Das Blut das ich während des Schreibens zu spüren vermochte, klebte nicht nur an den Händen meines Protagonisten, nein, es klebte an mir. Ich hatte meine eigene Frau im Traum umgebracht… Während mein Gehirn diese grauenvolle Erkenntnis zu verarbeiten suchte, nahm ich die Leiche meiner Frau in die Arme und wog sie darin, wie ein kleines Kind. Bittere Tränen liefen meine Wangen entlang, während ich in ihr blasses, lebloses Gesicht schaute. „Es tut mir leid…“, flüsterte ich mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals. Mein Körper zitterte unermüdlich. Aber es war nicht die bittere Kälte, die von ihr ausging. Es war, weil ich psychisch vollkommen am Ende war. Der Gedanke an das, was passiert war und das, was auf diesem drecks PC niedergeschrieben stand, zerriss mich innerlich in Stücke. Meine Umgebung nahm ich nicht mehr wahr. Ich bekam nicht mal mit, wie zwei Männer mich aus dem Zimmer trugen, mich fort zerrten, weg von meiner Frau! Als ich mit ansah, wie sie schlaff auf dem Boden lag, die Arme in seltsame Richtungen ausgestreckt, so als würde man eine lebensgroße Puppe einfach auf dem Boden liegen lassen, schrie und schlug ich um mich. Doch egal, wie sehr ich mich auch wehrte und vollkommen gleichgültig, wie laut ich ihren Namen schrie – die beiden Männer nahmen keine Notiz davon, oder von meinen verzweifelten Versuchen freizukommen. Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnern konnte, bevor sie mir ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel verabreichten, war, wie sie mich in ein Auto zerrten, mir Handschellen verpassten und mich weg brachten. Sie fuhren weit und fort aus der Stadt, in der ich und meine geliebte Catherine unsere Zukunft geplant hatten, in der wir für immer leben wollten… Zweites Kapitel: Das nächste Kapitel Nach einer Weile, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt hatte, wachte ich endlich auf. Immer noch schlaftrunken bemerkte ich, dass meine Wangen feucht waren und meine Augen brannten. Ich musste im Schlaf wohl geweint haben. Ohne ein Wort, packte mich einer der beiden Männer, welcher sehr breitgebaut wirkte, und zog mich unsanft aus dem Auto. Er hatte pechschwarze, schulterlange Haare und einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, der mir verriet, dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen war. Der andere, der seinem Kollegen von der Statur her glich, ging voraus, in ein großes Gebäude mit der Aufschrift „Polizeipräsidium“. Ruckartig wurde mir klar, wo ich mich hier befand und warum sie mich aus meinem Haus herausgezerrt hatten: Jemand musste meine Schreie gehört haben. Es musste einer meiner Nachbarn gewesen sein. Vielleicht hatte man meine Schreie gehört, oder den süßlichen Blutgeruch bemerkt, der sicher durch die ganze Wohnung gezogen war. Die Außenfassade des Gebäudes wirkte etwas heruntergekommen. Stellenweise blätterte Putz von den dreckigen Wänden und an manchen Stellen schienen Ranken zu wachsen. Im Inneren des Gebäudes wirkte dafür alles neu. Die Innenwände waren aus frisch gestrichenen Ziegelsteinen. Überall rannten Beamten hektisch von Platz zu Platz, um ihren Kollegen Neuigkeiten zu berichten. Was es war, bekam ich nicht genau mit, aber es kümmerte mich auch nicht weiter. Ich wusste, was mich erwarten würde… Kaum hatte ich den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, schubsten mich die Männer in eine kleine Zelle, die nichts weiter beinhaltete, als eine Toilette und zwei Betten. „Für die nächsten zwei Wochen wird dies dein zu Hause sein, bis es dann zur Verhandlung kommt“, meinte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem bitterem, wenn nicht gar verachtendem Lächeln und verschloss die Tür. Einige Tage vergingen. Es waren grauenvolle Tage voller Schweiß, auf Grund der harten Arbeit, die mir aufgebrummt wurde und der unendlichen Langeweile, die sich ins Unermessliche zog. Unter dem Vorwand, ich würde einen Brief an meine Eltern schreiben wollen, liehen mir die Wachmeister des Präsidiums einen Stift und einen Block. In Wirklichkeit schrieb ich weiter an meinem „Roman“. Jedoch war es vollkommen gleichgültig, wie sehr ich mir auch Gedanken, um eine gute Fortsetzung machte: Wieder fand ich nichts weiter vor, als eine leere Seite. Es gab genau zwei Gründe, warum dies so war: 1. Die Abende, in denen ich meist schweißgebadet in meine Zelle zurückkehrte, ließen nicht zu, dass ich mich weiterhin auf meine Geschichte konzentrierte. 2. Ich konnte nicht aufhören, an meine tote Frau zu denken. Schließlich war ich der Grund gewesen, warum sie eines Morgens leblos in unserem Schlafzimmer lag und womöglich langsam verweste. Oder hatte man sie bereits ins Leichenschauhaus verfrachtet? Ich wusste es nicht, doch war ich mir einer Sache zu 100 Prozent sicher – hätte ich die Chance dazu gehabt, so würde ich den kalten Körper meiner Frau nehmen und ihn immer wieder küssen. Jedesmal würde ich ihr damit verdeutlichen, wie sehr sie mir fehlte und wie leid mir es tat, dass sie solch ein Schicksal hatte erdulden müssen. Weitere Tage vergingen und ich bekam einen Mitbewohner, den ich später meinen Freund nannte. Es mag zwar komisch klingen, doch mit der Zeit freundete man sich schnell mit seinen Mitbewohnern in der Zelle an. Vermutlich lag es auch einfach daran, dass mir sonst der Kontakt zur Außenwelt verwehrt blieb. Selbstverständlich konnte ich Anrufe tätigen, wenn ich wollte, doch wen auf der Welt sollte ich denn schon anrufen? Wer wollte schon Kontakt mit einem Mörder haben? Meine Eltern konnte ich mit Gewissheit ausschließen. Sie könnten mit der Tatsache nicht leben, dass ihr Sohn, den sie so sehr geliebt und mit Strenge erzogen hatten, zu einem Mörder geworden war. Dennoch wusste ich, dass mein Freund, der im Übrigen Jack hieß, weitaus Schlimmeres getan hatte, als ich. Man bemerke wohl, dass er aus reiner Lust seine Taten verübte und ich aus… aus einem dummen Traum heraus. „Was hast du denn verbrochen, Jack?“, hatte ich ihn eines Tages, mehr aus Langeweile, als aus Neugier heraus gefragt. Er lächelte amüsiertes, während er leise antwortete: „Sagen wir mal so… Ich bin bei einigen Frauen etwas zu hart rangegangen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“ Das symbolische Zwinkern, verriet mir, dass ich lieber nicht näher nachfragen sollte. Seufzend sank ich auf dem Boden zusammen. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Wie konnte ich so tief sinken, dass ich mich mit Typen solcher Art herumschlagen musste? Leise fing ich an zu wimmern. Jack, mein Freund, schien es zu bemerken und setzte sich neben mich. „Was hast du denn, Heulsuse?“, fragte er mit einem leichten Lachen im Unterton. Kurz atmete ich auf. Meine Geschichte kannte er noch nicht, jedoch, war es wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen, sie ihm zu erzählen? Was würde er mit der Information dann anfangen? Würde es weiter erzählen, sodass ich letzten Endes wieder in den Bau musste und diesmal nicht nur für 2 Wochen? „Jetzt sprich doch endlich!“, forderte er mich barsch auf. Schnell überlegte ich mir eine Ausrede, damit er nicht weiter hinterfragen konnte und würde. „Ich bin nur verzweifelt am Überlegen, was ich als nächstes schreibe. Bin nämlich angehender Autor und sitze schon seit Monaten an einer Geschichte fest, dessen Kreativität zu wünschen übrig lässt.“ Meine Antwort klang ungewollt schroff, womöglich, weil ich einfach meine Ruhe haben wollte. „Verstehe,“ war Jacks knappe Meinung gewesen, so dass er sich für den Rest des Tages – wie erwartet – zurückzog. Spät in der Nacht saß ich mit meiner Handytaschenlampe in der Hand, noch immer vor meinem leeren Werk. Die Wächter gaben uns nie Kaffee. Höchstens irgendein braunes, stinkendes Gebräu, dass sie unverdient so bezeichneten. Es fiel mir immer schwerer, lange wach zu bleiben. Jedoch wollte ich nicht einschlafen! Ich konnte und ich durfte nicht! Noch ein weiteres Opfer konnte ich mir einfach nicht leisten, denn so wäre mein grausames Schicksal ohnehin besiegelt worden. Frustriert war ich versucht, gegen meine Müdigkeit anzukämpfen. Immer dann, wenn ich kurz davor war einzunicken, schlug ich mir ins Gesicht oder biss mir in meinem Arm. Doch auch die Schläge brachten auf Dauer nicht viel und selbst die Bisse und das Blut, das sich unter meinem grauen Pulli sammelte, unterstützten nur den Standpunkt, dass ich allmählich meinen Verstand verlor. Schlussendlich hatte ich auch keine Kraft mehr, um mich weiter wach zu halten. „Es tut mir leid, Jack…“ Flüsterte ich, ehe ich in den nie herbeigesehnten Schlaf fiel. In meinem Traum tauchte erneut mein Protagonist auf. Langsamen und leisen Schrittes ging er auf meinen Mitbewohner zu. Geschickt und so leise wie möglich, holte er aus Jacks Brusttasche ein kleines Taschenmesser hervor. Es war jenes, mit dem er aus Langeweile Holz schnitzte, das er heimlich in die Zelle schmuggelte. Er schnitzte meist spitze, kleine Speere. Jack, der von diesem Moment nicht viel mitzubekommen schien, drehte sich im Schlaf um und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Egal, es war nicht weiter von Belang. Vorsichtig klappte meine Schöpfung jenes Instrument auf und legte die kühle Klinge an Jacks Hals. Mit einem schnellen Ruck durchtrennte er die dicke Hauptschlagader, welche unter dem Neonlicht der Handytaschenlampe gut sichtbar war. Durch den Schmerz erwacht, begann Jack zu röcheln. Um die Wärter nicht zu alarmieren, drückte meine Figur ihm eine Hand auf den Mund, so dass sein widerwärtiges Röcheln, wobei er Unmengen von Blut spuckte, langsam verstummte. Leise, doch hämisch kichernd sah meine Hauptfigur dabei zu, wie sein Opfer zunächst mit ganzer Kraft versuchte ihn wegzustoßen, doch mit der Zeit immer mehr an Kraft verlor. Als Jack seiner Verletzung erlegen war, lachte sein Mörder auf und meinte in einer tiefen und doch teuflischen Stimme: „Wenn man blutet, sollte man sich nicht überanstrengen, sonst fließt noch mehr!“ Am nächsten Tag wurde ich durch einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht geweckt. Benommen, von den Schmerzen und immer noch müde, schaute ich zu jenem auf, der mir diesen Schlag verpasst hatte. Ein Mann in Offiziers- Uniform schaute mich mit einem boshaften und zugleich angewiderten Blick an, kurz darauf packte er mich an meinen kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und presste mein Gesicht auf etwas Nasses, im Geschmack metallisch-süßliches. „Schmeckt bestimmt toll, Blut vom Boden aufzulecken, nicht wahr?!“ brüllte dieser mich voller Zorn an. Ich wollte etwas antworten, doch war ich nicht in der Lage dazu. Das Blut nahm mir jegliche Option zu sprechen. Nach einer Weile der Erniedrigung, schmiss mich der Offizier wie einen Sack Kartoffeln, achtlos zu Boden. Grinste plötzlich. Auf einmal verspürte ich den seltsamen Drang, mich zu wehren. Länger konnte und wollte ich nicht der Trauer und der Lethargie verfallen. Ein tiefes, schauriges Lachen stieg in meiner Kehle hoch, während ich meine Chance kommen sah. Zwei weitere Männer kamen mit ernsten Gesichtern auf mich zu, schnell richtete ich mich auf und rammte ihnen mein Taschenmesser, welches sie, in ihrer Wut um mich vollkommen vergessen hatten, in ihre Oberarme. Schreiend sackten diese zu Boden, doch zeigte ich keine Gnade. Mir gegenüber hatten sie auch keine Gnade gezeigt! Lange und kräftig schlug und tritt ich auf sie ein, bis sie Blut spuckten und ihrer Verletzungen erlagen. Ich grinste erneut, während ich mich dem Offizier zu wandte, der mir zitternd eine Pistole vors Gesicht hielt. Ein wiederholendes, kehliges Lachen meinerseits ertönte. War er allen Ernstes im Glauben, mich so einschüchtern zu können? Schnellen Schrittes rannte ich auf ihn zu und beendete sein Leben schlagartig – mit einem Schnitt in seine Kehle. Das hilflose Röcheln, das daraufhin erklang, ließ ihn so wirken, wie seinen Auftritt vorhin: Unachtsam und dumm. Kurz bevor auch er seinem Tod entgegen sah, flüsterte ich ihm nahezu bittersüß in sein Ohr: „Ein Mörder zeigt keine Gnade!“ In der Ferne hörte ich eilige Schritte, die sich meiner Zelle näherten. Kurz darauf hörte ich, wie etwas hinter mir klackte. Es klang wie das entsichern einer Waffe. Lernten diese Amateure denn nie aus? Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um und wollte meinen neuen Feinden ein weiteres Mal mit meiner Waffe in den Arm stechen, jedoch übermannte mich just in dem Moment ein starkes Schwindelgefühl, so dass ich das Messer fallen ließ. Schwer keuchend sank ich zu Boden, hielt mir den Kopf. Dennoch wollte dieses Schwindelgefühl einfach nicht nachlassen. Ich konnte nichts weiter tun, als mit verschwommener Sicht dabei zuzusehen, wie eine Horde von Männern mich packten und wegbrachten. Wo sie mich schließlich hin brachten konnte ich nicht sagen, kaum hatten wir das Gebäude verlassen, schon wurde die Welt um mich herum in reine Finsternis getaucht. Drittes Kapitel: Des Autoren wichtigste Botschaft Diesmal wachte ich durch ein finsteres Lachen auf. Doch dieses Lachen kam nicht von außen, nein es kam von mir ''aus. „War das nicht wundervoll?“, hallte eine seltsam tiefe und stark verzerrte Stimme in meinem Kopf wieder, sodass ich Mühe hatte, jene deutlich zu verstehen. Ich blickte irritiert in die Luft. War ich nun völlig dem Wahnsinn verfallen ? Wieder erklang ein Geräusch im Inneren meines Kopfes, ferner klang es, wie ein schweres Seufzen. „Du bist nicht wahnsinnig!“, korrigierte die Stimme erneut den falschen Gedanken. „Du bist schlichtweg… genial“, meinte diese, mit einem erneuten Lachen im Unterton. Gerade als ich dabei war zu fragen, was denn bitte an meinen bisherigen Taten genial sein sollte, kam eine Frau, in einem seltsamen Anzug, der einer Krankenschwester glich, hereingestürmt und zwang mich etwas zu trinken. Es schmeckte nach einer bitteren Flüssigkeit, die brennend meine Kehle hinunterlief. Das Brennen war so viel schlimmer als purer Alkohol, den man zu Festen trank. Kaum hatte mein Körper das widerliche Gebräu verarbeitet, schon fühlte ich mich erneut so seltsam müde und ausgelaugt. Was zur Hölle taten sie mir nur an?! Wieder einmal träumte ich von mir und meiner Kunst als angehender Autor. Vor mir lag ein Block dessen zerknitterte Blätter bereits eng beschrieben waren. Doch hatte ich diesmal meinen Protagonisten nicht bei mir und auch kein nächstes Opfer. Ich blieb allein zurück mit dem alten Block und einem Stift. Bei genauerer Betrachtung des Schriftstückes gefror mir das Blut in den Adern. Diese Sätze, die in engen Zeilen das Papier füllten, waren in Form eines Dialoges aufgebaut! Aber nicht einfach irgendein Dialog, es war ein Gespräch zwischen mir und meinem ''zweiten Ich''. „Nimm den Block und lies laut vor!“, befahl mir diese tiefe, verzerrte'' Stimme von eben wieder. Diesmal jedoch klang sie so schroff und fordernd , das ich mich nicht mal traute mich ihr zu widersetzen. Zitternd nahm ich den Text und las mit brüchiger Stimme: „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?“, machte ich den Anfang. „Hast du es denn immer noch nicht begriffen?“, fragte mein anderes Ich nach. „Du sprachst von der Genialität meiner Tat, meines Werkes“, fuhr ich fort. „Dann sag mir, was diese Genialität ist.“ Ein schweres Seufzen und ein verzweifeltes Jammern folgten, ehe er meiner Frage Antwort leistete: „Ich bin die Genialität! All deine Träume waren mit mir verbunden! Ich bin der Protagonist, der deine grandiosen Werke erschuf!“ Ich warf den bescheuerten Block beiseite. „Grandioses Werk?!“, meine Stimme bebte vor Zorn. „Du hast zugelassen, dass ich meine Liebste verlor und meinen Freund!“ Meine Angst wich nun einem unbändigen Zorn. Mein Alter Ego begann hämisch zu Lachen. „Das ist DEIN Verdienst!“, machte er mir klar. „Deine Verzweiflung und deine ungesättigte Gier nach Ruhm haben mich erschaffen! Doch mit der Schöpfung allein warst du noch nicht zufrieden. Du wolltest mehr. Du wolltest eine Geschichte erschaffen, die noch nie jemand zu Gesicht bekam, die dich des Ruhmes sättigen würde. Mit Stolz und Anerkennung sollte dein Geist befriedigt werden, so entschiedest du dich, deine eigene Geschichte zu erschaffen. Die Geschichte eines Autoren, der durch seine Gier und sein Trieb Anerkennung zu bekommen zu morden begann!“ Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, traf mich es wie ein Blitz. Er hatte recht. Zuvor war es mir immer ein Rätsel gewesen, wie ich mich so stark verändern konnte, doch nun erkannte ich, dass es ganz allein meine Schuld war. Diese unbändige Gier hatte mich vollkommen zerfressen und ein mörderisches Monster aus mir gemacht. So konnte es nicht weitergehen! Wenn ich meine Gier nicht bekämpfen konnte, musste ich mich selbst davon abhalten, weiteren Menschen das Leben zu nehmen. Wie in Trance erhob ich mich und begab mich zum Block. Behutsam nahm ich den Stift und begann zu schreiben. Jeder Autor hatte eine letzte Botschaft, die er dem Leser am Ende eines Kapitels mitteilen wollte und die wichtige Botschaft, die sich in meinem Kopf nun ohne die Hilfe meines zweiten Ichs formte, zeichnete eines ganz klar aus: '' '' Die Gier nach Ruhm und Anerkennung macht uns zu Besessenen, geistlosen Gefährten des Mordes! Kaum hatte ich jenen Satz niedergeschrieben, so bemerkte ich, wie sich die graue Farbe des Stiftes in ein tiefes Blutrot färbte. Erleichtert schloss ich meine Augen, während ich eine neuerliche Welle der Müdigkeit verspürte. Würde ich denn nun in Ruhe schlafen können? '' '' Epilog: Das Ergebnis des Tests Nachdem unser Testobjekt seine letzten Zeilen auf seiner Haut niederschrieb, trugen meine Mitarbeiter den toten Leichnam aus unserem Testraum fort. Während des Tests hatte ich zusammen mit meinen Kollegen, jedwede Kleinigkeit aufgeschrieben. Durch einen Block und einem Messer, den wir unserem Testobjekt hinterlassen hatten, wollten wir unsere Theorie bestätigen, die wir bei ihm vermutet hatten: multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung. Als Psychologieprofessor war mir natürlich bewusst, dass es verschiedene Störungen dieser Art gab und es nicht immer der Fall war, dass die Persönlichkeit und der tatsächliche Leidende einander kennen mussten. Dies war war auch hier der Fall. Der Dialog hatte aus Fragen bestanden, den sich unser Testobjekt einige Zeit zuvor selbst niedergeschrieben hatte und uns so den Anschein ließ, dass er selbst von seinem anderem Ich erst kürzlich erfahren haben musste. Und der „Stift“ war nur sein eigenes Werkzeug gewesen mit dem wir testen wollten, wie weit er gehen würde. Doch konnte keiner von uns rechnen, dass er aus der Verzweiflung heraus, sich selbst ein Ende bereiten würde. Fast hatte ich ein gewisses Grad von Mitleid verspürt, aber nur fast. Ferner war ich daran interessiert, in wie weit sein Gehirn für unsere Forschungen, hinsichtlich dieser Störung, ein brauchbares Studienobjekt abgeben würde. Ich war ganz und gar erpicht darauf gewesen, zu erfahren, welche Gründe es geben mochte, dass sich diese Krankheit an einem Menschen zeigte. Denn ich war mir sicher, dass diese nicht nur entstand, wenn man ein traumatisches Erlebnis erlitten hatte, wie im Falle unseres nächsten Patienten. Man sagt ihm nach, er habe zwei verschiedenfarbige Augen; ein grünes und ein blaues. Bei dem Gedanken, ihn gleich näher kennenzulernen, verzogen sich meine Mundwinkel zu einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen. Dann endlich öffnete ich seine Zellentür. Doch zur meiner Verwunderung, saß er nicht mehr auf seinem Stuhl, auf welchem wir ihn festgebunden hatten. Kaum hatte ich einen Schritt näher in seine Zelle getan, schlug die Tür leise quietschend hinter mir zu. Das lauten Klicken der eingerasteten Tür, verriet mir, dass ich gefangen war. „Tz… Jämmerlicher Abschaum,“ erklang es hinter mir, in einer bitteren Stimmlage. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken entlang, als ich sein diabolisches Grinsen sah… Geschrieben von: BlackRose16 (Diskussion) 11:50, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit